


Bloody Shades of Happiness

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [450]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8414701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "Thorn didn't do it, so that gets you one step closer to closing all three of those cases on your desk."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 28 October 2016  
> Word Count: 171  
> Prompt: fulfilled  
> Summary: "Thorn didn't do it, so that gets you one step closer to closing all three of those cases on your desk."  
> Spoilers: Missing scene, taking place during the events of episode 01x08 "Here Is Wisdom." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I'm still torn on how I feel about Shay's captain. I like to think that he's actually got Shay's best interests at heart, even if he's kind of a dick in going about it.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"You should be happy, Shay."

James blinks at his captain, unable to say anything at first. He clears his throat, still tasting the bitter metallic edge of all the blood in that room, then takes a long drink from his bottle of water in an attempt to get rid of that taste. It doesn't work.

"Happy?" he finally asks. "You're saying I should be happy that one of the links to my suspect is dead?"

"Thorn didn't do it, so that gets you one step closer to closing all three of those cases on your desk." The captain gives him a pointed look. "Time to get back to the actual work the city's paying you for, right?"

James knows better than to say anything at this point, so he swallows the words burning on his tongue. They scald on their way down, but he remains stoically silent and merely nods.

"Good. Don't leave the bullpen until I give you the go ahead. IA's gonna want to talk to you."

"Of course."


End file.
